In recent years, light emitting elements are beginning to be used as pixels for displays and the like. Such light emitting elements generally have a structure in which a layer containing a light emitting substance is interposed between a pair of electrodes.
In the field of light emitting elements, in order to obtain a light emitting element with favorable light emission efficiency and chromaticity, or for which quenching of light can be prevented, various researches are carried out for a substance for a material for manufacturing a light emitting element. Among them, a substance used as a light emitting substance (a substance exhibiting light emission when a light emitting element is driven) is generally termed a “guest,” and development of a guest which emits light with better efficiency is being advanced. For example, Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-131541 discloses a technique relating to an organic EL element material with a long light emission life span with high light emission efficiency.